Sweet Revenge
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Sergeant Breiburg at the Awol Camp wants you to visit Grupa Munit of the Top Khana Syndicate at Staal and offer to trade a crate of Bane weapons for proof that Intelligence Officer D'Ambrose has been illegally selling AFS weapons. * Trade with Grupa Munit :Trade a create of Bane rifles to Grupa Munit for proof that D'Ambrose has been selling stolen AFS weapons. * Show the ledger to DeLisi :Bring the Top Khana business ledger to Captain DeLisi at Outpost Intrepid, as proof of D'Ambrose's treachery. * Inform Sgt. Breiburg :Return to the Awol Camp and tell Sergeant Breiburg that D'Ambrose has been discredited. Briefing Awol Sergeant Breiburg: :That Intel Officer at Outpost Intrepid, what's his name? D'Ambrose? Have I got some dirt on him! :That guy's got it in for us. Calls us traitors. Well guess what? He's the REAL traitor! He's been ripping of the AFS for months by selling AFS weapons to the Top Khana. Then the syndicate turns around and sells them right back to the AFS at three times the cost. Real war hero, ain't he? :The Top Khana have been itching for Bane weapons, and we happened to fins a crate. Grupa Munit says he'll give us proof that D'Ambrose is rotten in return for the weapons. Trouble is, thanks to you, none of us can show our face in Staal. D'Ambrose has informants everywhere. :If you'll deliver the weapons to Munit and get proof that D'Ambrose is a traitor, that should be enough to discredit the son of a bitch. Do that and I promise you, you'll be everybody's best friend! Trade with Grupa Munit Top Khana Grupa Munit: :I have in my possession a copy of a business ledger. This ledger is showing the questionable business practices of the one you call D'Angelo. :Betraying this man give me no pleasure. He has made Top Khana much money with his tradings. You have something valuable to trade for this ledger? :What is this? A crate of Bane rifles? This is most valuable indeed! I am believing that we have an agreement. :Take the ledger, leave the crate. But one day... and this day may never come... I may be asking you for a favor... Show the ledger to DeLisi Captain DeLisi: :Let me see that ledger! :My god, I can't believe this! I knew there was something fishy about D'Ambrose. I'll launch a full investigation immediately. :In the meantime, let's give the Awols a break. Truth is, I've been hearing about some of their guerilla attacks on Bane patrols. They're doing a hell of a job out there. And you can tell them I said so! Inform Sgt. Breiburg Awol Sergeant Breiburg: : I hope you've got some good news for me. Debriefing Awol Sergeant Breiburg: :D'Ambrose has been discredited? Holy crap, you did it! Looks like we're in the clear. Now we can get back to fighting this war our own way! :Thanks, friend. You're welcome in our camp any time!